After the Camera Stops Rolling
by fezzesXareXcool
Summary: Takes place after Darren and Chris film their sex scene. Chris has more than friendly feelings for Darren. Darren has more than friendly feelings for Chris. Will one of them admit their feelings to the other? Warnings: Smut, Toys, Multiple Sex Partners
1. Behind the Camera

Chris and Darren had just finished filming their sex scene. That was the final scene of the night so Chris headed home. Once there, he lay on his couch and replayed the scene in his head. It was so passionate and intimate…and hot. They way Darren moved his hips against Chris' made it impossible for Chris to not get turned on. Not to mention Darren was shoving his tongue down Chris' throat. That will be sure to get the Klaine-aholics drooling. Chris licked his lips, he still tasted like Darren. He sat up so he could pull of his shirt and kicked off his socks and shoes, leaving him in just his skinny jeans, which were hanging low on his perfect hips. He turned on the TV and flipped the channels, deciding to watch a marathon of What Not to Wear. He just started to drift off to sleep when he heard his doorbell ring. He groaned a bit but slowly sat up and made his way to the door. He didn't even realize that he was still shirtless before flinging the door, finding a surprised looking Darren Criss on the other side.

"O-oh…" Darren stammered. "I'm sorry, Chris, I didn't realize you weren't decent."

Chris laughed and shook his head "Oh stop it, come on in."

Darren smiled and stepped into Chris' house, looking around and smiling. He'd been to Chris' old apartment several times but he'd hadn't been to his new house yet. "Wow, Chris, this place is awesome. I can tell you decorated. It looks fantastic." Chris smiled and shrugged a bit. "Thank you, I wanted it to have my touch. I think I did a good job. So what brings you here?" Darren bit his lip and stepped closer to Chris. "I…well…it's hard to explain. I've been questioning myself lately and well I figured you were the best person to talk this out with."

Darren sat down on the couch but didn't look up at Chris, as if he was embarrassed about something. Chris sat next to his friend and put a hand on his knee. "It's ok, Dare, you can talk to me about anything. And whatever is said will stay in this room, I promise." Darren nodded and took a deep breath before looking over at Chris. "I think I might be bisexual. I mean, I'm still really attracted to women but lately I've been finding myself staring at this boy…well, man actually. I feel better when I'm around him; his smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He's just so perfect in every way and I can't keep my eyes or my mind off of him." Chris' heart broke just a little. Even though he knew full well that Darren was straight, he'd hoped that all the time they spent together and the kisses they'd shared (even if they were just for the show) would somehow change Darren's mind. So, Chris had a crush on Darren. How could he not? But he couldn't bring this up now, not when Darren was obviously distressed. "Ok, so you have feelings for this guy but you're confused because you've never had these kinds of feelings for a guy before. Is that right so far?"

Darren nodded and chewed his bottom lip. "I mean, I want to tell him how I feel but I don't know if he feels the same way about me and I'm afraid that if I do tell him and he doesn't feel the same that I'll be too embarrassed to ever show my face around him again." Ok, whoa. Was Darren talking about someone they knew? Someone in the cast? This was getting juicy. Chris nodded and gave Darren's knee a light squeeze. "Darren, I wish I had better advice to give you. But you won't know if this guy feels the same until you let him know how you feel about him." Chris hated that he was giving advice to Darren about how to address his feelings for another man. But he wanted to help his friend. Darren sniffled a little and looked up at Chris. "But how? How to tell him?" "Well, you can simply walk up to him and say that you like, or you could ask him on a date, or if you wanted to really go for it, you could kiss him. I mean if your feelings are as strong as your saying then a kiss may be a good way to judge how he feels in return."

Darren smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I have to stop being a wuss and just plant one on him. I mean, at the very least I'll get to see what it's like to kiss a guy when it's not just for TV." He said with a small laugh. Chris smiled and rubbed Darren's back. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get 'em." Darren laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm gonna let him now right now." With that, Darren turned so he was completely facing Chris and leaned in, pressing his lips to Chris' in the softest, sweetest kiss Chris had ever had. He was shocked so he didn't really do anything. Darren pulled away after a minute and looked upset. Why hadn't Chris kissed him back? He was so embarrassed. He stood and started to head to the door without saying a word. He went out on a limb to tell Chris that he had strong feelings for him and it backfired. Chris finally came around and stood, hurrying to the door and slamming it shut as Darren opened it. Darren jumped and looked over at Chris, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. Chris leaned in and kissed Darren passionately. He'd wanted to do that since they first met. He pulled back slowly and licked his lips. "I feel the same way about you."

Darren smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck before leaning up to kiss him again. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's waist and pulled him close, loving the way their bodies felt pressed against each other. It was so different doing this when it wasn't in front of a camera and crew. It was so much more intimate, so much more real. Chris walked backwards until he felt the arm of his couch behind his knees and fell backwards, bringing Darren down on top of him. They both laughed softly but never pulled their lips apart. Darren ran his tongue along Chris bottom lip, eliciting the most delicious noise Darren had ever heard from Chris' lips. Darren slid a hand up Chris' chest and ran his fingertips over the softest skin he'd ever felt in his life. Darren pulled back and started to kiss down Chris' neck and over his collarbone. Chris moaned and arched his back a bit. "Oh, Darren, that feels so good."

Chris couldn't believe that this was happening. He'd fantasized about he'd to if he ever had the good fortune to get Darren in this situation and so far he was nowhere near disappointed. Suddenly he felt Darren unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He looked down with wide eyes and bit his lip. Darren rubbed the growing bulge in Chris' jeans with his palm as he slid down to his knees. Chris sat up and lifted his hips to help Darren pull his jeans off. This hardly seems fair, Chris was now naked and Darren was still completely clothed. But he certainly wasn't complaining now. Darren wrapped a hand around Chris' rather impressive member and looked up at his friend with lustful eyes. He was nervous but leaned in slowly and flicked his tongue over Chris' head. Chris groaned and bit his lip hard. Encouraged, Darren wrapped his full lips around the tip and sucked lightly. He'd never done this before but he'd been given a few BJs by some eager fangirls and knew what he liked so just tried to imitate that with Chris. It seemed to be working. Chris was moaning and arching his hips up into Darren's mouth, causing him to gag a bit but he actually kind of liked it. After a couple of minutes, Chris tugged at Darren's hair. "Darren, Darren, oh fuck…I'm gonna…stop!" Darren pulled back and looked up at the other man. "Did I do something wrong?" Chris shook his head and panted softly "Oh god, no, you did everything right. I just don't want this to end yet." He leaned down and kissed Darren deeply, moaning when he tasted himself on his lips. "Let's move this to the bedroom." Chris too Darren's hand and lead him upstairs to the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled Darren to him by his belt loops and violently tugged off Darren's jeans. Chris licked his lips and looked up at Darren. "Oh my, you may be short in height but you certainly make up for it." He said with a sly wink before leaning in and taking Darren's member completely in his mouth. Chris may look like it but he was no prude. While he'd never had intercourse he had given and received several blowjobs in his day. He worked Darren's cock like a pro, swallowing around him and flicking his tongue the underside. Darren's knees were trembled and grabbed onto Chris' shoulders for support as incoherent words fell from his lips. "Chris! Fuck…I'm gonna come…oh god!" Chris pulled back and licked his lips. He wanted more. He moved so he was kneeling on the bed and kissed Darren softly. "I want you inside me." He said and blushed a bit. Darren's eyes widened. "R-really? Are you sure? I mean…you're ready." Chris nodded and crawled up the bed and reached into his nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. Darren pulled off his shirt and crawled on top of Chris and grinned. "The fact that you have those at the ready is kinda hot." Chris giggled. "Well I bought the condoms just in case, I suppose. But the lube…I use that when…well, when I use my toys." He said and blushed.

Darren groaned. "You use toys on yourself? That is so fucking hot." Chris blushed a deeper shade of red. "You think so? Want me to use one now?" Darren's eyes grew wide once again and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, yes, oh god, yes." Chris reached into the bottom drawer of his nightstand and put a finger on his chin as he looked over his options. He pulled out a large red vibrator and nodded. "Yep, this is the one." He moved back so he was against the headboard and spread his legs as wide as he could. Darren sat back on his feet and watched intently at what was unfolding before his eyes. Chris Colfer, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, spread eagle and about to pleasure himself with a rather impressively sized vibrator. Chris lubed up the toy and slid it slowly into himself. He held his breath until the burn of putting this toy into his tight entrance without prep passed. Once it was better, he looked over at Darren and grinned a bit. "Liking this so far?" Darren nodded but didn't say anything else. Just watched. Chris started to move the toy in and out of himself slowly, getting used to it before turning it on it's lowest setting. He gasped and let his fall back against the wall as a moan slipped through his lips. "Oh fuck…oh god that feels so good." He speed up the movement of his wrist and turned up the speed of the vibrator. Chris was writhing and moaning in this high-pitched voice that was turning Darren more than he ever thought possible. He wasn't gonna be able to just sit back much longer. He started to jerk himself off slowly and was chewing his bottom lip so hard he was sure he was gonna draw blood. A moment later, Chris found his spot and practically screamed. He was breathing heavily as he pulled the vibrator out of himself and threw it across the room. "Darren…fuck me." Darren didn't need to be told twice. He ripped the condom open and rolled it over is incredibly hard cock and poured some lube over himself. Chris laid on his back and put a pillow under his hips before lifting and spreading his legs.

Darren laid on top of Chris and kissed him passionately as he pushed into his still tight hole. Darren groaned against Chris' lips. "Fuck…you…you're so tight. It feels so good." Darren had had sex with a few girls but he didn't remember any of them feeling as good as Chris felt. He started to thrust his hips slowly to find a rhythm. Once he had it, he sped up his hips a little and Chris wrapped his legs around Darren's waist to pull him deeper. "Darren…oh my god you're so big. It feels so fucking good. Please don't stop, ugh fuck me harder!" Darren couldn't believe this. He had Chris Colfer underneath him moaning and begging him to fuck him. He was so turned on. Darren started to thrust harder and deeper into Chris, loving how tight Chris felt around him. Darren angled his hips just perfectly and bam. "FUCK! Darren…right fucking there! Don't stop! Oh god fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Darren couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never heard Chris like this and it was so fucking hot. Darren thrust his hips as hard and has fast as could. He felt himself getting closer to the edge but something was stopping him. He needed just a little more. Then he looked down and saw Chris jerking his cock in tune with Darren's thrusts. And that was all it took. Darren came hard, yelling Chris' name as loud as he could. A second later Chris was coming over his stomach as he tightened around Darren and screamed the older man's name. He started to slowly come down from his orgasmic high and panted softly. He smiled up at Darren. "Hi." He said and giggled.

Darren laughed and laid on top of Chris "Hi." He said and kissed him softly. Darren started to slowly pull out of Chris but was stopped by Christ tightening his legs around Darren's waist. "Stay? Just for a little longer?" Darren smiled and nodded "Of course." They just laid there and kissed and snuggled for a while. "Ok, I'm starting to get sore now." Chris said softly and blushed and Darren slowly pulled out of him. He rolled the condom off and threw it in the garbage. Chris immediately cuddled close to Darren. "I'm really glad you came over tonight." Darren smiled and stroked Chris arm. "I am too. I never thought you'd feel the same way about me." Chris laughed. "Are you kidding me? You're a total dreamboat. Not to mention you're super talented and have the most amazing personality. I'd be a fool not to fall for you." Darren smiled and leaned down to kiss Chris deeply one last time before falling asleep. Chris watched him sleep for a while before finally drifting off, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time. He knew that waking up next to Darren would make his days infinitely more enjoyable.


	2. The Special Visitor

The next morning Chris woke up with a smile on his face. But that smile quickly turned to a frown when he reached for Darren and he was gone. Had last night been a dream? Had Darren realized he'd made a horrible mistake a ditched him? Chris slid out of bed and put on a pair of boxers before heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He jumped when he turned the corner and saw that Darren was already working on breakfast. "Shit, Dare! I thought you ditched me." Chris said and walked over to kiss Darren's cheek. "Why would I ditch you? You just looked so beautiful when you were sleeping that I didn't have the hear to wake you up." Darren winked and pecked Chris' lips quickly. Darren finished making breakfast and made plates from Chris and himself. "C'mon, we have to be on set in an hour and I still need a shower." "Well we can save time by showering together." Chris said with a grin as he took a bite of the pancakes Darren had made. "Mmm, Darren, these are so yummy."

The pair finished their breakfast rather quickly and they both cleaned the dishes before hopping into the shower. Darren washed Chris' body, which led to him giving Chris a blowjob and fingering him until his knees trembled with pleasure. Darren didn't play fair though. He made Chris watch as he jerked himself off. Chris didn't like that very much but didn't have time to take revenge on him now. The got dressed quickly, Chris lent Darren a clean set of clothes and they headed over to the set. When they arrived, Ryan told them he had pushed their scene back so they had a few hours to kill. The two headed to Chris' trailer to "hang out."

Chris and Darren were laying on the small couch in his trailer making out when there was a knock on the door. Chris groaned and looked over at the door. "Who is it?" He called out. A voice on the other side answered with "Your fairy godmother!" Chris furrowed his eyebrows and kissed Darren once more before standing and opening the door. He squealed with joy when none other than Mr. Jonathan Groff stood on the other side. He pulled Jonathan inside and hugged him. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? Are you filming?" Jonathan laughed and shook his head. "Nope, not filming. I just finished up my show in New York so I wanted to come out here and visit you guys." Chris led Jonathan over to the couch. The two of them had become good friends over the course of Jonathan filming on Glee. They had a lot in common and bonded quickly. Chris considered Jonathan one of his best friends. "Jonathan this is Darren, he's plays Blaine, as you know." Darren smiled and shook Jonathan's hand. Darren was on the show when John filmed during season 2 but never actually had the chance to meet him.

Jonathan noticed that the two younger boys' hair was messed up and that their shirts were untucked and the top button on Chris' jeans were undone. He blushed a little and looked back and forth between the two. "Uhh…did I interrupt something?" He asked and Chris laughed. He sat in between Darren and Jonathan and nodded. "Maybe a little." He replied before leaning in and kissing Darren sweetly. "We would appreciate some discretion though, John. We just got together last night and we don't want the rumor mill starting up already." Jonathan nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course. You're secret is safe with me." Chris smiled and leaned over to kiss Jonathan's cheek. "Thank you, sweetie." Darren thought that was a little odd but decided not to dwell on it. The three men spent the afternoon bullshitting and talking about their lives. Chris spent a while comforting Jonathan after he revealed that his last boyfriend, Zachary, had left him for another man.

Jonathan left when Chris and Darren were called to set, but not before Chris insisted that Jonathan come over that night for dinner. After a few grueling hours of shooting, Chris and Darren were finally allowed to leave. Darren walked Chris to his car. "I'm gonna run back to my place and get a change of clothes and then I'll meet you back at your place." Chris smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll get dinner started. Don't keep me waiting too long." He said and leaned in to kiss Darren softly. Darren got in his car and drove to his apartment, gathering enough clothes to last him for a few days, just in case things got really heavy. He was back at Chris' house in a half hour and walked in to find Chris sitting across his dining room table with Jonathan. Darren smiled softly and dropped his bag by the front door. Chris hurried over to Darren and kissed him deeply. "Mm, I missed you." Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and returned the kiss. "I missed you too. But I see Jonathan kept you company while I was gone."

Chris nodded and smiled and lead Darren to the dining room. "He did. Now sit and get to know each other. I'm gonna finish up dinner." Darren sat so he was at the end of the table, sort of in between Chris and Jonathan. "So, Chris tells me that you and him had quite an interesting night last night." Darren blushed and laughed a bit. "Uhh, yeah, I guess you could say that." Jonathan smiled and sipped the glass of wine he had in front of him. "That's cute. Chris is a good kid. You better take good care of him." "I intend to. Don't worry about that." Darren said almost defensively. He didn't like that Jonathan was getting into his business. Chris returned with dinner a few moments later. They all enjoyed their pasta with chicken in vodka sauce and between the three of them they drank nearly 4 bottles of red wine. The issue Darren had earlier with Jonathan was soon forgotten in his drunken state. While they sat around laughing and talking and sharing secrets, Chris let one secret out that he never intended anyone to know. "Jonathan, remember when you and I spent that night together in San Fran?" Darren nearly choked on his wine and looked over at Chris. "What? What are you talking about? You two…hooked up?" Chris giggled a bit. "Well sort of. We didn't fuck but we messed around. From what I remember Jonathan has a very, very gifted tongue." Jonathan laughed and shook his head. "No, I think it was you, young Christopher, that had the talented tongue." Chris grinned. "Let's just both agree that we each have talented tongues. Darren has quite a talented tongue as well." Chris wiggled his eyebrows and finished his wine. He stood and walked over to Darren, straddling him in his chair and kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth and rocking his hips a bit. Jonathan watched with wide eyes for a moment for clearing his throat and standing. "Um, maybe I should leave. You two have fun."

Chris looked over as Jonathan headed towards the door and pouted at Darren. Darren bit his lip and looked up at Chris. "Jonathan, wait." Darren called out. "Why don't you stay with us tonight. You're in no condition to drive. Jonathan stood near the door and shrugged. "But you two are gonna have sex and it'll be a little weird." He said and started to reach for the door again. With that, Chris stood and walked, well stumbled really, over to Jonathan and kissed him right on the lips. Darren watched and at a time when he should be really mad, he was really turned on. He watched as Chris essentially took over and pushed Jonathan against the front door forcefully and started to tongue fuck Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan moaned and put his hands on Chris' hips as he pulled back. The oldest of the three men looked stunned for a moment but then smirked. "See, Colfer…I told you that you had a talented tongue." Chris giggled and took Jonathan's hand, leading him over to Darren. Darren was already sporting a bulge when Chris took his hand and led both men to the bedroom. Once they were all in, Chris shut and locked the door. "No one is allowed to leave this bedroom." He grinned and kicked off his shoes before pushing the two men onto his bed. Jonathan and Darren both watched in awe as Chris started to do a strip tease for them, pulling of his shirt and flinging it across the room. Jonathan noticed that Darren's member was about ready to burst through his jeans so he reached over and started to run Darren's crotch through his pants. Darren moaned and reached over, doing the same to Jonathan. Chris licked his lips as he watched the two sexy men rubbing each other. Chris undid his jeans but didn't pull them down. "These don't come off until you two kiss each other."

Darren looked over at Jonathan and nodded. Jonathan licked his lips as he practically attacked Darren's face. Damn, Jonathan was a good kisser. Darren moaned against Jonathan's lips and ran his hands through the blonde man's hair. Chris moaned as well and reached into his jeans to give his cock a few strokes. He walked over to the two men making out on his bed. "Ok, boys. Save some for me." He grinned and Jonathan and Darren pulled away, look up at Chris. Each of them pulled down one side of Chris' jeans, each delighted to see that Chris wasn't wearing any underwear. Darren stood and pulled off his shirt. He slid his hands down Chris' back and kissed him deeply. He pulled back after a moment and pushed Chris onto the bed. Chris laid back and licked his lips, ready for whatever was about to happen. Jonathan stood and took off his shirt as well, revealing a surprisingly muscular chest. Darren ran his fingers over Jonathan's skin before leaning in to kiss the taller man once more.

Chris moaned as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Darren undid Jonathan's jeans and pushed them down in one swift motion. Jonathan quickly followed suit with Darren's jeans. Both men moaned when their cocks brushed against each other. Chris whimpered. "Guuuuuuuysss! C'mon, I'm gonna explode!" Darren and Jonathan looked over at Chris and grinned. Both men dropped to the their knees in front of the younger man. Darren leaned in and took Chris' member into his mouth while Jonathan started to lick and suck Chris' balls. Chris was seeing stars. He couldn't believe this was happening right now and leaned up onto his elbows so he could watch every delicious moment. Soon Darren's and Jonathan's tongues were fighting over Chris' cock and it was the hottest thing any of the three had ever been a part of. After a few moments of this, Chris pulled the two men up by their hair and kissed them passionately. "Darren…I want you inside me." Chris whined and reached down to give Darren's member a squeeze. Darren nodded and reached into the nightstand to grab the lube and a condom. He wasted no time in rolling the condom on, lubing up and sliding into Chris. Chris whimpered as he hadn't been prepped at all but the pain was so great that it was actually pleasurable. Darren started to thrust slowly at first but picked up the pace after a couple of minutes. Chris was moaning and writhing like a porn star and all Jonathan could do was sit back and watch and touch himself. Chris motioned for Jonathan to come to him. "Mm, c'mere. I wanna suck that big, fat cock of yours again." Jonathan crawled over to Chris and kneeled next to him. Chris leaned in and wrapped his lips around the tip, moaning with every thrust Darren made which in turn sent the most amazing sensation through Jonathan's member. When Chris felt himself getting close, he made Darren stop. Darren groaned. "Why am I stopping?" "Because…" Chris said breathlessly. "I want Jonathan to fuck me now." Jonathan's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Chris…I-I want to but you and Darren…" Darren cut off Jonathan by kissing him. "I want you to." He said and pulled out of Chris slowly. He discarded his condom and reached for a new one. He rolled the condom onto Jonathan's cock and put lube on him before switching places with him.

Jonathan was still nervous. He held Chris' hips as he slowly pushed into Chris' entrance. Chris bit his lip and whimpered softly. "Oh…oh Jonathan…fuck." Darren leaned down and kissed Chris softly. "Feel good, baby?" Chris nodded and bit his lip. "It does…it feels so good. You both do. You both feel so good inside of me." Chris moaned as Jonathan started to thrust hard and fast into him, finding his spot in no time. Chris cried out and leaned over to take Darren's cock in his mouth. After a few minutes, Darren felt something on his leg, he opened his eyes long enough to see the Jonathan was whispering into Chris' ear. Chris giggled and kissed Jonathan softly. "Mm, I dunno. Let me ask him." Jonathan nodded and slowly pulled out of Chris. Chris got onto his knees so he was facing Darren and kissed him passionately. "Darren, baby…Jonathan wants to know if he can fuck you?" Darren looked over at the other man and studied him a little better. Jonathan was very well hung…he knew that would hurt. Plus Darren had never been with another man in that way before. "I'm flattered, really I am. But…I've never done that before and I wanted Chris to be my first." He blushed a little at his admission and looked over at Chris who was absolutely beaming. He leaned in and kissed Darren sweetly. "You're so cute, baby. Why don't we do this? Jonathan and I will prep you really, really well and then I'll be with you first and then if you're not too sore, Jonathan can be with you too?" Darren looked back and forth at the two men for a moment before nodding. "Ok, let's do it."

Chris instructed Darren to lay on his belly and he did as he was told. Chris reached into the nightstand for his special strawberry flavored lube. He whispered into Jonathan's ear which was followed by an "Mm, ok" from Jonathan. Chris covered a couple fingers with the lube. "I'm gonna go slow but let me know if it's too painful ok, baby?" Darren nodded and pushed his ass into the air a little. Chris smirked. "Mm, good boy." He said and swirled his finger around Darren's hole before pushing his finger in slowly. Darren hissed and buried his face in a pillow. It hurt but it was a good hurt. After a moment Darren felt another sensation but wasn't quite sure what it was. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jonathan flicking his tongue over Darren's entrance. Darren moaned loudly at the sight. "Fuck yeah, that is so fucking hot. It feels so good." Chris grinned and slowly added a second finger, which Darren happily accepted. Jonathan also started to thrust his tongue in and out of Darren's entrance. "Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm ready. Please…please, Chris. I'm ready." Chris giggled and rolled on a condom, pouring a good amount of lube on himself before pulling Darren's hips so he was up on his hands and knees. Chris started to push into Darren torturously slow. Darren hissed and groaned but instructed Chris to keep going. After he was completely inside the other man, Chris waited until Darren told him he could move. Darren looked back at Chris and nodded. "You can move now, baby." Chris took it slow at first. He wanted to be completely sure that he wasn't hurting Darren. Jonathan again sat back and watched the scene in front of him. He stroked himself slowly and licked his lips, hoping that he too would be able to thrust into Darren's perfect ass.

After a couple of minutes, Darren told Chris he could move fast. Chris obeyed and began to thrust faster, angling his hips to try and find Darren's spot. After he adjusted his hips a few times, Darren dug his nails into the sheets and gasped as his head fell forward. "Fuck…." Chris smirked and made sure that each thrust went right into Darren's spot. Darren was a moaning, whimpering mess within seconds. He was starting to get unbearably tight around Chris' cock. Darren turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Chris. "Baby…if Jonathan is gonna fuck he needs to do it now. I'm not gonna last much longer." Without a word Jonathan grabbed a new condom and rolled it on, covering his cock with lube and sat with his back against the headboard. "Ride me." He demanded and Darren crawled forward, moaning as Chris' cock fell out of him and straddled Jonathan's hips, leaning back and easily sliding down his cock. Darren moaned and just sat there. He wasn't sure what to do next. Jonathan sensed this and started to rock Darren's hips back and forth, causing both men to moan. Chris got rid of his condom and stood between the two men, his back to Jonathan. Darren leaned in and started to suck Chris' cock without being told. Chris moaned and tangled his fingers in Darren's hair. Without warning, Jonathan pulled Chris' hips back a bit and started to probe Chris' hole with his tongue. Chris gasped and reached back and thread his fingers through Jonathan's hair. "Oh fuck…oh god this is so perfect." Chris moaned as his knees to started to shake. Darren was rocking his hips like a pro now, each movement making Jonathan's member brush against his prostate and causing himself to moan around Chris' cock. Jonathan was moaning as well and Chris was just a mess of whimpers. "Darren…Jonathan…oh fuck I'm gonna come." Suddenly, Darren pulled of Chris' cock and started to jerk Chris off, making him come over his face. The sensation pushed Darren over the edge and arched his back and came over Jonathan's stomach. Darren tightening even more around him cause Jonathan to come seconds later. Chris collapsed next to the two men and was breathing heavily. Darren just sat there and Jonathan had his hands on Darren's hips.

After catching his breath, Chris sat up and licked his come off of Darren's face. He then leaned down and licked Darren's come off of Jonathan's stomach. Both men watched, fascinated by this act. Chris leaned up and kissed Darren, letting him taste both himself and Chris at the same time. Then Chris switched and kissed Jonathan. Jonathan pushed Chris away after a minute. "I'm gonna get hard again if you're not careful." Chris giggled and sat back. Jonathan slowly lifted Darren off of his now limp member and threw away his condom. He laid down and stretched, a big smile on his face. "This was the best night I've had in a long, long time." He laughed and the two younger men laid next to Jonathan, all three of them cuddling close to one another. Darren was laying in the middle and he lazily made out with each of the other man for a little while. Then Darren watched as Jonathan and Chris made out above him. After a while, Jonathan drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Darren turned so he was facing Chris and smiled. "You're amazing, Mr. Colfer" He told the younger man, causing him to blush. "You're more amazing, Mr. Criss." Darren smiled and kissed Chris for a few moments before yawning and resting his head on Chris' chest and falling asleep.

Chris looked over at Jonathan and then looked back at Darren. He was really lucky to have both these men in his life and as he drifted off, he hoped that they could continue their little three-way "relationship." It was too much fun for it to be a one time thing.


	3. The Morning After

When Darren awoke the next morning, he smiled when he saw Chris cuddled close to his chest. But man, he had a killer headache. He must've drunk a lot. He had the weirdest dream. He and Chris had sex with Jonathan Groff. But then Darren felt an arm wrap around his waist. He looked down and followed the arm to the man laying behind him. Holy shit. He _did_ have sex with Jonathan last night. Darren sat up slowly and carefully slid out of the bed. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Just 2 days ago he'd had been as straight as they come. And now…he was apparently sleeping with multiple men at once. The thought made Darren laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" Darren jumped when he heard a voice from the doorway. He looked over and saw Jonathan standing there in all his naked glory. Darren simply shook his head. "N-nothing. Just, ya know, thinking." Jonathan smirked and crossed his arms as he stepped into the bathroom, walking closer to Darren. "Thinking about what?" "Just…about last night. That it was…fun."

Jonathan laughed a bit and continued walking closer to Darren until the shorter man was up against the wall. "It was just fun? It wasn't…amazing?" Darren blushed and bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, it was quite amazing." Jonathan ran a hand up Darren's side. "You are very attractive." He said as he leaned in to kiss along Darren's neck. Darren couldn't help and slip his hands into Jonathan's hair and tilt his neck to give the older man more access to his skin. "Your skin is so soft and smooth. And I love that you're muscular but no too muscular. And you have the most amazing eyes. And a perfect ass." Jonathan emphasized his last statement by sliding his hands down over Darren's ass and giving it a firm squeeze, causing Darren to moan a bit. "M-m-maybe we should wake up Chris." Jonathan shook his head and pulled Darren's hips right up against his own. "No, let him get his beauty sleep. Why don't we have a little one-on-one fun?" How could Darren say no? Jonathan was very attractive, not mention he was now really turned on. But what if Chris got upset? I mean, Darren did have feelings for the other man. But then again, the two of them did have sex with another man. And Darren and Chris never really officially said that they were together, had they? Maybe just a little bit of fun wouldn't be too bad.

Darren leaned up and kissed Jonathan deeply as he started to grind his hips against the taller man's. Both men were moaning against the other's lips as their hands explored each other's bodies. Jonathan pulled away after a couple of minutes. "Chris tells me you're quite gifted with your mouth. Mind giving me a sample of what you're working with?" Jonathan smirked and pecked Darren's lips. Darren nodded and started to kiss down Jonathan's neck and chest until he was on his knees in front of the other man. Jonathan licked his lips and pushed his hips forward a bit. Darren wrapped a hand around the base of Jonathan's cock before slowly flicking his tongue over the tip a few times. Darren looked up and saw Jonathan with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. That really got Darren going. He wrapped his lips around the head and started to suck softly. "Mm, Darren…fuck that feels good." He threaded his fingers through Darren's unruly curls and tugged gently. Darren slid his hands up the back of Jonathan's thighs and over his ass, digging his nails into his cheeks slightly as he started to bob his head up and down over Jonathan's cock.

Out of the corner of his eye, Darren saw Chris sitting on the edge of his bed, watching intently as Darren sucked Jonathan off. Chris was stroking his member slowly as he took in the sight. Ok, so apparently Chris was ok with this. That thought pushed Darren to work Jonathan's cock even more. He relaxed his throat and took Jonathan in as far as he could, gagging only slightly. Jonathan called out Darren's name and started to thrust his hips slowly into Darren's mouth. "Fuck, Darren…s'good. I'm close." Darren reached up and started to fondle Jonathan's balls as he sucked harder on his cock. Jonathan's body became stiff and he pulled out of Darren's mouth, coming over his neck and chest as he groaned Darren's name. Jonathan sat on the edge of the tub and wet a washrag so he could clean off Darren. "That was a wonderful way to wake up." Jonathan grinned and cleaned off the washrag once he was done.

Darren crawled over to Jonathan and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "We have an audience." Darren motioned over to Chris and Jonathan nodded. "Should we give him a little more of a show then?" Darren nodded and moved so he was straddling Jonathan's hips. He began rocking their hips together and kissed Jonathan passionately. Jonathan moaned and immediately grabbed Darren's ass as they kissed. Both men looked over quickly to see that Chris was still watching them and was now pumping his fist faster. Jonathan instructed Darren to wrap his legs around waist. Once he did, Jonathan stood and carried Darren out to the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed as the two continued to kiss and grind, causing the large room to be filled with moans and whimpers. Darren had his legs spread and resting on either side of Jonathan's body. He tried to look over the other man's shoulder to see Chris but couldn't see him. Darren ran his hands down Jonathan's back and over his firm ass and slipped two fingers in between his cheeks to swirl around his hole. This made Jonathan push his hips back against Darren's finger and groan loudly.

Darren smirked and continued to tease the man above him. "Mm, I wonder how you would sound screaming my name while I fuck you senseless." Jonathan smirked and leaned down bite at Darren's lips. "Well why don't we find out?" With that, Darren rolled them over so he was on top and reached into the nightstand for a condom and lube. He rolled the condom over his shaft and poured some lube over himself. "Do you need to be prepped?" He asked the older man underneath him. Jonathan shook his head and pushed his hips down against Darren's. "No…no, just please, please fuck me." Darren groaned and pushed into Jonathan's entrance in one swift motion. He groaned and stilled his hips for a moment. "Oh shit, you're so fucking tight." Jonathan giggled softly and kissed along Darren's jaw. "Well with a cock as big as yours I suspect anyone would be tight." Darren laughed and blushed deeply before starting to thrust slowly in and out of Jonathan. For a moment there was nothing, complete silence, and Darren thought that perhaps he was doing something wrong. Just as he was about to ask, Jonathan arched his back and moaned Darren's name along with a string of very colorful words. Darren leaned down and started to kiss along Jonathan's neck when he felt hands on his hips. Darren looked back to see that Chris had already put on a condom and lubed up.

Darren groaned and stopped his hips and leaned forward, presenting his ass for Chris. Chris leaned down and flicked his tongue over Darren's entrance for a moment for starting to tongue fuck him. The shorter man had his head buried in the crook of Jonathan's neck and was moaning loudly. Chris pulled back after a moment and lined up. Jonathan reached down and spread Darren's cheeks so Chris could push right in. He went slowly until he was about halfway in and the pushed in harshly the rest of the way. This caused Darren's hips to surge forward, pushing even deeper into Jonathan. All three men moaned and whimpered from the pleasure of it all. Chris started to pull out and push back into Darren, which cause Darren to pull out and push back into Jonathan at the same pace. As Chris started to thrust faster, so did Darren. Jonathan was a mess of moans underneath the two men. Chris even found Darren's spot the same time Darren found Jonathan's. The two men being fucked whimpered and angled their hips to keep it going. Darren hit Jonathan's spot over and over again and was thrusting as forcefully as he could. Within minutes, Jonathan was pumping his cock and arching his back sharply, crying out Darren and Chris' names as he came, tightening hard around Darren. Darren held one for another moment before releasing into Jonathan and tightening around Chris. Chris hissed and tightened his grip on Darren's hips. "Mm, I'm not done yet, baby."

Darren nodded and let his head fall forward, moaning Chris' name loudly. Jonathan leaned up and kissed Darren. He couldn't really go anywhere since Darren was still inside him and he was pinned under the two men, not that he was complaining. Darren and Jonathan swirled their tongues together as Chris began pounding hard into Darren, the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room. Chris was hitting Darren's spot with each thrust and this was causing Darren to grow hard again. Jonathan felt this and wiggled his hips so Darren's member fell out of him. He pulled the condom off of the shorter man and leaned down, taking Darren's cock into his mouth and sucking hard. "Chris…oh fuck…no, I c-can't. Fuck, Jonathan…oh no, I can't!"

"Yes you can, baby…just a little more, I promise." Chris whispered into Darren's ear and kissed along his neck as he fucked Darren into oblivion. Darren was now painfully hard again in Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan was deep throating him and it was driving Darren to the edge very quickly. With one last thrust into Darren's spot, Darren came without warning down Jonathan's throat and Chris finally came, crying out Darren's name. Darren immediately collapsed to the side and Chris pulled out of him, laying beside him and rubbing his back. "Baby, that was amazing." Darren just nodded as he was out of breath and couldn't talk. Jonathan licked his lips and leaned over Darren to kiss Chris. "Mm, your boyfriend tastes yummy." Chris giggled softly and nodded. "I know."

Jonathan cursed when he saw what time it was and hurried out of the bed and quickly got dressed. "Jon, what's wrong?" "I told Lea I would meet her for breakfast like half an hour ago. I hope she's still waiting, I'm really hungry." He laughed before crawling onto the bed to kiss each of his lovers goodbye before hurrying out of the house to meet Lea. Chris and Darren just laid in bed, starring into each other's eyes. Darren smiled and leaned in to kiss Chris softly. "Can we just stay in bed forever?" Chris laughed and pecked Darren's lips a few times. "I wish we could. I just want to cuddle with you forever. You're so cozy. And I feel safe when I'm in your arms." Darren smiled and kissed Chris' forehead. "We have a while before we need to be on set. Why don't we get some breakfast and then take a nice, long bubble bath?" Chris smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, a lot." Darren kissed Chris sweetly before sliding out of bed and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers so he could head downstairs to start making breakfast. Chris lay in the bed for a moment, replaying the events from last night and this morning. How did this happen? How is this is life? Last night he had sex with two of the sexiest men he'd ever met. And one of them was going to be with him, not just as a friend with benefits. But as a lover, as a companion, as a partner…as a boyfriend. Chris smiled and pulled on his boxers before heading down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his…boyfriend.


	4. The Date

After Darren finished filming his scenes for the day, he headed to his trailer to relax. Chris still had a few more shots to finish up so he told Darren he would meet him at his trailer after he was done. As Darren lay in his trailer, he thought about how lucky he was. Not just with Chris, but with life in general. He'd grown up in an amazing neighborhood, had the most awesome parents anyone could ask for, had a successful college career and now his acting/singing career had skyrocketed and he couldn't believe that one person could be so lucky. He smiled to himself and suddenly felt inspired to write. He reached for a notebook and pen and the words and music for three new songs just flowed from him. He would have to make a trip to the Grove someday soon to preview them for his fans.

As Darren finished writing, Chris entered his trailer and sat next to the older man. Chris leaned in and pecked Darren's lips with smile. "Hey, baby." Darren smiled and returned the soft kiss. "Mm, hello." They just sat there for a moment, fingers laced together and heads resting against one another's. Darren looked over at Chris and smiled. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Chris smiled and looked at Darren. "Like, on a date?" "Yes, on a date." Chris smiled and nodded. "I'd love that."

Darren smiled and stood. "Well I wanna do this properly. I'll pick you up at your place in an hour?" Chris beamed and nodded. "Ok, yeah, that's good. I'll see you in an hour." Darren leaned in and pecked Chris' cheek before leading the taller man out of his trailer and to their cars, which, of course, were parked right next to each other. Darren opened Chris' door for him and waved as he pulled out of the parking lot. Darren climbed into his car and drove to his apartment. He showered quickly and shaved before fixing his hair as best he could before heading into his room to change. He settled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a purple button down shirt with a simple black tie and his brown boots. He looked over himself in the mirror one last time before heading out to Chris' house.

Darren pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He heard Chris yell out that he'd be right there and moment later he opened the door. Darren's mouth fell open as he looked over Chris. He was the exact definition of a 'tall, statuesque beauty.' He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that hugged his curves in _all_ the right places, a light blue button down that did wonders for his eyes and a black vest. "Damn, you look beautiful." Chris blushed and bit his lip. "Thank you, you look very handsome." Darren smiled and held out his hand for Chris. He opened the passenger side door for his date before climbing into the driver's side. "I hope you're hungry. I have the greatest place in mind." "I'm starved. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Where are we going?" "That new hibachi place you said you wanted to try." Chris grinned. "You remember me saying I wanted to try there? I said it before that place was even open." "I know. I remember everything you say." Chris smiled and took Darren's free hand.

They arrived at the restaurant a short time later and were greeted by the valet. Darren thanked the valet as he got out of the car and he walked around to get Chris. Chris admired the outside of the restaurant as Darren slid a hand around his waist. The younger man looked over at the other and smiled as they walked in like that. Chris was relieved that Darren wasn't ashamed to be seen in public like this. Considering the fact he'd only admitted his bisexuality a few days ago. The hostess led them to a table in a somewhat secluded section of the restaurant. The setting was so romantic. The table was decorated with votive candles and flowers and there was a lounge singer, which Chris thought was exceedingly odd for a hibachi restaurant.

The night went wonderfully. The food was delicious, Darren and Chris didn't run out of things to talk about, there was no sign of the paparazzi. Could this night get any better? Apparently it could. Chris and Darren decided to order chocolate mousse and Darren literally spoon-fed Chris. It was so cute! And even though Chris protested, Darren paid for their meal. As the two left the restaurant, a couple about their age who was coming in stopped them to ask them for autographs and pictures, which they happily took. They continued out and waited for Darren's car hand in hand. Darren tipped the valet when they brought his car and opened the passenger door once again for Chris before getting in his side.

When they arrived at Darren's house, Chris jumped out of the car before Darren could come around and open the door for him. Darren walked Chris to his front door and held both his hands. "I had such a lovely time. I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me." Darren said and smiled, which made Chris giggle a bit. "Of course I was gonna say yes. I'm not a floozy." Darren laughed and shook his head. "No, you're not. But you could've fooled me after last night." He winked and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. "Can I kiss you?" Chris couldn't believe that Darren was being such a gentleman. He smiled and nodded and Darren leaned in to kiss his lips sweetly. After a moment they pulled apart and Chris smiled. "Would you like to come in?" Darren smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

Chris led Darren inside and locked the door. Immediately, Chris attacked Darren's lips, kissing him deeply and swirling his tongue in Darren's mouth. Darren moaned and put his hands on Chris' hips. They stood there for a few moments and made out before Chris pulled back. "Let's go take that bubble bath you promised me." Chris grinned and dragged Darren up to the master bathroom. Chris had one of those gigantic Jacuzzi bathtubs so it was going to take a few minutes to fill. Chris turned the warm water on, poured in a generous amount of bubbles and lit some scented candles before shutting off the bathroom lights. He walked back out to the bedroom and smiled at Darren. The shorter man walked over to the taller and leaned up to peck his lips. Chris smiled and undid Darren's tie before unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He slowly undid Darren's belt and then his jeans and shoes until he was completely naked. Then Darren stripped Chris, kissing areas of exposed skin as he did. Once they were undressed, Chris took Darren's hand and led him into the bathroom and shut off the water. Darren stepped into the tub first and held his hands out to help Chris get in.

Darren sat down and then Chris settled down between his legs, his back up against Darren's chest. Chris rested his head on Darren's shoulder and Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' waist. They sat there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the sound of each other's hearts beating. Then Chris turned his head and look up at Darren. "So, I wanted to ask you something. Were you at all uncomfortable with what happened last night or this morning?" Darren laughed softly. "No, of course not. I would've said something if I was. To be completely honest I thought it was pretty hot. Why? Were you uncomfortable with it?" Chris shook his head. "Oh no, not at all. I mean I kinda started the whole thing. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't doing it just to make me happy." Darren nodded. "Oh ok. Well no, I didn't mind it at all actually. Any particular reason you ask?" Chris bit his lip and blushed a bit. "Well…remember how Jonathan had said that his boyfriend had left him? Well they worked things out and Zachary is flying out here to spend time with Jonathan and he asked if we would go on a double date with them." Darren quirked an eyebrow at this. "Is this you trying to tell to me that this double date will lead to sexiness?" Chris giggled softly. "It's quite possible that it could happen." Blaine thought for a moment and shrugged. "Well Zach is kinda hot, like a dorky hot. I could get down with that." Chris laughed and shook his head. "You are too cute." Chris leaned in and kissed Darren deeply for a few moments.

Once they were done in the bath, they dried each other off and pulled on some pajamas before climbing into bed and snuggled close together. They made out for a few more moments but did not go any further. For tonight, just kissing and touching was enough for each man. They cuddled close and fell asleep in each other's arms and smiles on their faces.


	5. The Double Date

The next morning when Darren awoke, he found that Chris was already in the shower. He slid out of bed and trudged to the bathroom before slipping into the shower behind Chris. He wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend's waist and kissed his shoulder "Good morning, cutie." Then Darren heard a sniffle. Darren furrowed his eyebrows and moved so he was standing in front of Chris. Darren swore he could hear his heart breaking when he saw that Chris' eyes were red from crying "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" Darren asked, sounding concerned. Chris sniffled and tried to speak but nothing came out. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down enough to talk "I told my friend Max about us and he said that there was no way that someone like you could ever be with someone as awful as me." He managed to get out before breaking down into sobs again.

Darren wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him close, rubbing his back gently "Chris, that is so not true. You are the smartest, funniest, most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Darren lifted Chris face and leaned in to kiss him softly "Forget what anyone else says. I'm with you because of who you are." Chris smiled and nodded before wrapping his arms around Darren "Thank you, sweetie." Darren used their shower time to wash Chris' body and then his hair before washing himself. They climbed out of the shower and dried off. They didn't have any scenes to shoot today so they decided to head to the Grove and just hang out before their double date tonight. While at the mall, Darren bought a new outfit, complete with matching sunglasses, which he modeled for Chris. Chris wiggled his eyebrows "Oh, I like. Those pants do wonders for your already amazing ass." Darren laughed and playfully slapped Chris' arm.

They spent much more time out than they wanted to, arriving home only hour before they had to meet Jonathan and Zachary for dinner. Darren changed into the new outfit he'd bought; tight black jeans, a purple and a green plaid button down. Chris went with skinny dark wash jeans and a pale pink button down with a white tie. Darren looked Chris over "Damn you look good." He said as he put his hands on Chris' hips and kissed him deeply. Chris returned the kiss hungrily and hesitantly pulled himself away from Darren "Mm, we need to get going." Darren nodded and took Chris' hand, leading him downstairs and out to his car.

The drive to the restaurant was a bit long because of traffic but Darren didn't mind. He held the Chris' hand the entire time. When they arrived, the two were escorted inside and back to a private room where Jonathan and Zachary were already waiting. Jonathan grinned and stood, hurrying over to hug the two younger men. "Darren, Christopher, it is wonderful to see you two again. This is my boyfriend, Zachary. Zach, this is Darren and Chris." Zach stood and shook Darren's and Chris' hands. "Hello, boys. Jonathan has told me all about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Chris smiled as he sat down across from Zach. "Well it's lovely to meet you too."

The meal went on and the four men sat in the room for what seemed like hours and talked and drank. Darren and Zachary were getting along quite well since both of them were kinda nerdy. Chris and Jonathan talked about Broadway and how cute their boyfriends were. Finally, after about the fifth bottle of wine, the four decided it was time to leave. Since none of them were in the condition to drive, Zachary hailed a cab and the four men piled in, deciding to go to Zachary's house since it was closest. "You two can spend the night. I don't want you trying to find your way home in this condition." Darren smiled and nodded before snuggling against Zach. Jonathan giggled and snuggled with Chris. Darren reached across Zach and Jonathan and took Kurt's hand.

By the time they arrive to Zach's, Darren had just about passed out. Zach climbed over him before pulling Darren out of the cab and scooping him up in his arms so he could carry him inside. Chris giggled and held on to Jonathan as they walked "Darren is so cute, don't you think?" Jonathan giggled "He is quite adorable." Chris stumbled inside and followed Zach upstairs to the spare bedroom. "Ok, we need some privacy, I want to have hot drunk sex with my sexy, sexy boyfriend, DCriss." After saying that, Chris starting dancing and singing "Fly Like a G6" but of course replacing "G6" with "DCriss."

Zach and Jonathan both laughed as Darren slithered out of Zach's arms and crawled into the bed, singing along with Chris and laughed "Haha, DCriss…that's me" He said before pulling off his shirt and reaching out to grab Chris by his tie and pulling him close, kissing him deeply. Zach and Jonathan stood still for a moment, watching the two hot young men making out in front of them. Chris turned and looked over at the other two, grinning "Mm, you two wanna watch?" Darren smirked and moved back as Chris crawled onto the bed. "Yeah, you two could learn a few tricks from us." Without a word, Zach and Jonathan sat on the loveseat that was facing the bed. Both boys giggled and resumed kissing, slowly stripping each other of their clothing as they went along. After a few moments, both boys were naked and their hands were roaming each other as if it were brand new terrain.

Darren looked over and both Zach and Jonathan had their cocks out and were slowly jerking each other off. Darren moaned at the sight and slid his hands down Chris' back and over his ass. Darren kissed along Chris' jaw and nibbled on his earlobe "Mm, I want you to fuck me." Chris groaned and nodded "Roll over, baby" Darren obeyed and rolled onto his belly, watching as Zach and Jonathan began making out. Chris leaned down and started to lick over Darren's entrance. Darren gasped and pushed his hips back "Fuck! Oh fuck, Chris, that feels amazing." That caused Zach and Jonathan to look over, both of them moaning as they watched Chris prep Darren with his tongue. Zach and Darren locked eyes. Every time Darren moaned and groaned, he stared right at Zach. This made Zach incredibly hot. He pulled Jonathan on top of him and started grinding their hips together.

Darren was moaning and whimpering as Chris tongue fucked him. "Chris…Chris, fuck, oh god. Please fuck me. Please, I'm so ready." Chris pulled back and spit into his hand, coating his cock before pushing into Darren with one swift motion. Darren cried out and dug his nails into the bed sheets. Chris moaned Darren's name and grabbed his hips, fucking Darren deeply and finding his spot almost immediately. On the couch, Zach and Jonathan were now naked and Jonathan was straddling Zach's lap. Darren looked over at Zach and chewed his bottom lip before motioning him over with his head. Zach kissed Jonathan before gently pushing him off his lap and stood, walking over to Darren. Not wasting any time, Darren took Zach's cock in his mouth. Zach moaned and put a hand on the back of Darren's head as he leaned in to kiss Chris sloppily. Jonathan was perfectly happy sitting back and watching the incredibly hot scene before him.

Within a few moments, Darren was moaning and humming around Zach's member and pushing his hips back against Chris'. Suddenly, Darren tightened around Chris and came hard without even being touched. Chris pulled out of Darren and came over Darren's back. Zach pulled back and licked his lips. "That was fucking hot." Chris grinned before climbing off the bed and going over to the couch, dropping to his knees and starting to suck off Jonathan. Zach sat on the bed as he watched and Darren moved so he was sitting next to Zach. Darren reached over and started to jerk Zach off. Soon the two were making out and started to lay back on the bed when they heard a loud, long moan. Darren looked over to see Chris riding Jonathan. Darren's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "Fuck that's hot." Zach laughed and ran his hand up Darren's side "Mm, yeah. I never thought I'd like watching my boyfriend with another man." Darren laughed softly "I never thought I'd have a boyfriend."

Chris rode Jonathan hard and fast, coming in no time, Jonathan following shortly after. Zach came minutes later, spilling over Darren's hand. Darren collapsed on the bed, panting softly "Fuck. We have the best sex when we're drunk on wine." Chris and Jonathan laughed and nodded. "Agreed." Jonathan stood and reached out for Zach's hand. "C'mon, baby. Let's leave these two love birds alone." Zach smiled and nodded, standing and taking Jonathan's hand. "Goodnight, you two. Don't behave" Chris giggled and snuggled closed to Darren. Darren smiled and kissed Kurt sweetly "Mm, you taste yummy." The two kissed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

The next morning, after a delicious breakfast and several cups of coffee, Chris and Darren left Zach's and headed back to the restaurant to get Darren's car. They drove back to Chris' house and went in, collapsing on the couch. Darren looked over and kissed Chris softly "You're amazing." Chris smiled and blushed softly "You're double amazing." Darren smiled and cuddled close to Chris. The two spent the day cuddling and watching movies. It was easily one of the best days of Darren's life.


	6. I'm Burning Up For Your Love

It had been about four months since Chris and Darren got together. Even though some people might think it's too soon, Darren moved into Chris' house a couple of weeks ago and was loving life.

The sun poured in from behind the red curtains hanging in his and Chris' bedroom waking Darren. He yawned and stretched his legs a bit. He turned over and watched Chris sleep for a few minutes. He admired how, even after sleeping and tossing and turning, Chris' hair was still perfect. Darren ran his fingertips over the soft skin of Chris' chest. After a few minutes of admiring the perfection that was his boyfriend, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Chris' cheek. He gently climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower. He reached in and turned the water on, brushing his teeth while he waited for the water to warm up. Once he was finished, he hopped into the shower and just stood under the steaming stream of water.

Chris awoke several minutes after Darren. He rolled over to cuddle up to Darren but pouted when he realized that his boyfriend wasn't there. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom when he heard the shower running. He smiled and stripped out of his boxer briefs before heading into the bathroom. He slid open the shower door and bit his lip. "Mm, damn I can't believe that belongs to me." Darren looked over at Chris and laughed. "Oh please. I'm alright. But look at you. You're practically a God." Chris shook his head and stepped into the shower. He pulled Darren into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Darren smiled against Chris' lips and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Darren pulled back after a moment and just stared into Chris' eyes. He thought about the wonderful times they've had together since they started dating. He thought about how his heart started beating faster every time he saw Chris, how his knees got weak every time they kissed, how he couldn't imagine ever being so happy before. "I love you." Darren said and smiled. Neither of them had told the other that but Darren knew that he loved Chris. Chris smiled brightly and could feel his heart melt. "I love you, too." Chris replied and leaned in to kiss Darren sweetly.

Darren and Chris just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms and staring into each other's eyes. Darren finally leaned in and kissed Chris passionately. Chris whimpered softly against Darren's lips. They made out under the stream of water until it got cold. Chris shut the water off and pulled back from the kiss, looking deep into Darren's eyes. "Make love to me." Darren took Chris' hand and helped him out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and took a moment to dry himself off and then Chris. He lead Chris into the bedroom and crawled onto their bed. He patted the spot next to him and Chris followed suit. He laid next to Darren and tangled their legs together before kissing his boyfriend once more.

Darren moved so he was laying on top of Chris. Darren pulled back for a moment and reached into the bedside table to grab lube and a condom. Chris grabbed Darren's arm and shook his head. "I want to feel you." Darren moaned softly and nodded before dropping the condom back into the drawer. Just then, Chris pushed Darren off of him and onto his back. Darren was confused for a moment until Chris slid down Darren's body and started to place soft kisses on his inner thighs. Darren moaned and slipped a hand into Chris' hair.

Chris looked up at Darren as he wrapped a hand around the other's member and sucked lightly on the tip. Darren gasped and arched his hips a bit. "Fuck, baby…that feels so good." Chris smirked and took Darren's member in as far as he could. He bobbed his head slowly and ran his fingertips along Darren's thighs. Darren moaned and arched his back. "Baby…I'm not gonna last." Chris pulled back reluctantly and kissed up Darren's body. Darren switched places so that he was now laying on top of Chris. He started to stroke Chris' member slowly, causing delicious whimpers to fall from the younger man's lips. Darren slid down and lifted one of Chris' legs over his shoulder as he leaned into suck on Chris' balls as he continued to jerk him off. Chris panted and moaned Darren's name. "So good…so good. Please, baby. Please, I want you so bad."

Darren pulled back and took Chris' hand, pouring some lube in his palm. "Get me ready, baby." He whispered. Chris licked his lips and started to stroke Darren's member slowly, making sure to spread as much lube as possible on him. This was the first time they were going to have sex without a condom and Chris was nervous. But he loved Darren and trusted him to make it an enjoyable experience. After a minute or two, Darren gently pushed Chris' hand away and laid on top of his lover. He kissed Chris deeply and smiled "I love you, Chris. I love you so much." Chris smiled and felt like he was going to cry. "I love you too, Darren. So much." Darren smiled and kissed Chris as he pushed into him slowly.

This was so different. He and Chris had sex often but this was the first time without a condom and it felt so different. So much more intimate. So much more amazing, which Darren thought was impossible. He paused when he was completely inside the other so they could take a moment to just feel each other. After a few minutes, Darren pulled his hips back and pushed in again slowly, trying so hard to not start fucking Chris into oblivion. That's how good this felt. He sped up his hips a little, which made Chris moan softly. Darren leaned down and started to kiss along Chris' neck. After a couple of minutes, Darren was thrusting quickly in and out of Chris. Chris was moaning Darren's name and arching his hips and back sharply off the bed.

Darren angled his hips just right and found Chris' spot. Chris moaned Darren's name loudly and wrapped his legs around Darren's waist. "Baby, oh god, that feels so good. You feel so good inside of me. I love you so much." Chris whimpered and leaned up to kiss Darren. Darren returned the kiss as he continued thrusting into Chris' spot. "I love you too, baby…so, so much." Chris slid his hands down over Darren's ass and squeezed firmly as he arched his back "Baby, I'm not gonna last much longer." He whined softly. Darren reached down and started to stroke Chris' member. "Come on, come for me, baby doll." Chris moaned Darren's name and came with a soft scream. Darren thrusted a few more times before coming inside of Chris. The feeling of Darren coming inside him was amazing. Chris moaned and pulled Darren down for a passionate kiss.

When Darren pulled back, he saw that Chris was crying. His heart broke. Had he hurt Chris? "Baby, what's wrong? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he pulled out of Chris. Chris shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I'm not crying because I'm hurt. I'm crying because I'm so happy. I've never been this happy in my life. And I'm so afraid that one day I'm gonna wake up and it's all gonna be gone." Darren kissed Chris' lips softly and wiped away his tears with this thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere, Chris. I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. The way you make me feel is unlike anything I've ever felt. I'm not gonna give you up for anything." Chris smiled and kissed Darren deeply. Darren pulled Chris close. "We have a few hours before we have to be in. Let's snuggle for a bit then I'll make you breakfast."

While they were snuggling, Chris fell into a light sleep with a big smile on his face. Darren watched him sleep for a while before pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and falling asleep, knowing that when he woke up, he'd have the most beautiful man in the world in his arms.


	7. Return from the Great White Way

Darren sighed in relief as he stepped off the plane and made his way through LAX. He'd just gotten back from New York after his run on Broadway and he was so happy to be back. He missed California. He missed being on the set of Glee. But most of all, he missed Chris. He got into a cab and gave the driver his address so he could head home and drop off his suitcases. As the driver pulled onto the highway, Darren changed his mind and gave the driver another address.

Darren's face lit up as the cab pulled up to Chris' house. He grabbed his suitcases and paid the driver before walking up the path to Chris' front door. He used his key to let himself in, being as quiet as possible. He left his suitcases by the door and made his way upstairs. As suspected, Chris was sleeping peacefully. Darren smiled and stood in the doorway, admiring his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend as he slept.

Darren stripped down to his boxers and climbed gingerly into the bed. Chris stirred but only a bit. Once Darren is settled under the covers, he wraps his arms around Chris and pulls him close, whispering into his ear "Hello, my love." Chris lets out a tired groan and simply nods "Hey, baby." He replies. After a second, Chris' eyes shoot open and turns over, wrapping himself up in the covers. "Darren!" He shouts and wraps his arms around Darren's neck and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. "Oh my god, I missed you so much!" He exclaims, kissing Darren's lips over and over again.

Darren giggles and returns the kisses "I missed you too, babe." Darren smiled and pressed soft kisses all over Chris' face and neck. He yawns a bit and realizes how tired he really is. "Chris, I'm sleepy. I wanna hold you in my arms for tonight." Chris smiled and pecked Darren's lips. "You can hold me in your arms forever." Darren grins brightly and nuzzled Chris' nose. "I love you." Chris' heart swells and feels like it's going to burst. "I love you too, Darren."

In the morning, Darren is relieved to wake up to the familiar smell of Chris' perfume. But sad that the warm body that's supposed to be next to him is gone. He figures that Chris is making breakfast so he heads to the kitchen and, as he suspected, finds Chris whipping up some French toast. "So, what did I miss while I was gone?" Chris turned and looked at the delicious morsel that was Darren Criss. "Well you missed Ricky Martin. I seriously misjudged his appeal. He is very attractive in person." Chris grinned and winked.

Darren laughed softly. "Oh yeah? Should I be jealous?" Chris shrugged and put the French toast and some fruit on plates for the two of them. He slid a plate across the counter to Darren before getting some OJ for them. "I dunno. He did compliment my impeccable style and soft, porcelain skin. He also made mention of the fact that he is a fantastic lover." Chris grinned as he started with his fruit and worked his way to the French toast. Darren smirked "Well I think that after breakfast I'll just have to show you what a fantastic lover really looks like."

Chris giggles and continues eating. The pair finish their breakfast pretty quickly and just as fast, Chris is in Darren's lap, kissing him deeply. "I missed you so much." He mumbles against Darren's lips. "I missed you too. So, so much." Darren carries Chris to the bedroom. Chris is always surprised by how strong Darren is. Chris plops down on the bed and Darren falls on top of him. Within minutes, Darren is grinding his hips down against Chris' and Chris is moaning and whimpering. Darren fantasized about making love to Chris the minute he stepped onto the plane to go to NYC. He just felt so safe, so…complete when he was with Chris.

Chris pushed Darren's boxers down his hips as they continued kissing, biting, and sucking each other's lips. Darren untied Chris' robe and was pleasantly surprised when he saw the Chris was naked underneath. Darren sat back on his legs and took a moment to admire Chris' body like it was the first time he was seeing him naked. "You truly are beautiful." Chris blushed and slipped his robe off before leaning up to kiss Darren softly. "You're not so bad yourself, Criss." Darren laughed softly and pushed Chris down as he reached into the bedside table for a condom and lube. Chris shook his head though. "No, baby. No condom." Darren's eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure, baby?" Chris nodded and licked his lips. "I'm sure."

Darren put the condom back and popped the cap on the lube. "Need me to prep you?" Chris shook his head. "No, I want to feel you. I missed feeling you while you were gone." Darren smiled and nodded "I missed you too." Darren poured the lube over his cock and pressed the tip to Chris' entrance. "Ready?" Chris nodded and wrapped his legs around Darren's waist. Darren pushed into Chris slowly and had to dig his nails into the bed sheets to keep from pushing all the way into Chris in one thrust. Chris whimpered softly and chewed his bottom lip. After a minute, Darren continued to push in. Once he was completely sheathed in Chris' tight heat, he stilled his hips so Chris could adjust. After a moment, his boyfriend nodded and Darren started to move slowly.

Darren let out a loud groan as he started to build a steady pace. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He couldn't believe how much more intimate this felt without a condom. He leaned in a kissed Chris deeply "I love you so much, Chris." Chris moaned and rested his hands on Darren's shoulders. "I love you too, baby. So much. Please don't stop." Darren continued to speed up his thrusts, angling his hips in different ways until Chris cried out and arched his back sharply off the bed. Darren reached down and started to stroke Chris' cock. Chris unexpectedly pushed Darren's hand away. "I wanna come in your mouth." He said, offering an explanation. Darren groaned. "Fuck, baby. You are so hot." Darren started thrusting so hard and fast that the headboard was banging against the wall and their pillows were falling off the bed. Chris clenched as hard as he could around Darren's member and with one last groan, Darren came deep inside of Chris. He panted softly as he slowly pulled out of Chris.

Darren looked down and realized that Chris was still hard as a rock. He snaked down Chris' body and without warning took Chris' member into his mouth. Chris moaned and immediately threaded his fingers through Darren's delightfully gel free hair. Chris started to thrust into Darren's mouth, causing string of moans from Darren, which in turn vibrated along Chris' cock. Chris was moaning Darren's name and praising his soft, full lips, telling him how good they felt around his dick. "Darren…oh god, your mouth is so soft and warm. Mmmm, I'm so close. I'm gonna come so hard, baby." This only encouraged Darren to suck harder and bob his head quicker. After a moment, Chris was tugging at Darren's hair, arching his hips, and coming hard down Darren's throat. Darren swallowed everything he was given before moving up to kiss Chris deeply, swirling their tongues together so Chris could taste himself.

Chris moaned softly as he Darren lazily made out for a few moments. Darren pulled back after a bit and cuddled close to Chris. "I missed you a lot." Chris smiled. "I missed you too. Maybe I can come with you next time." Darren smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." Within minutes, Chris had fallen into a light slumber and Darren soon followed, a huge smile on his face. Even singing and dancing on a Broadway hadn't made him as happy as being in the arms of the man he loved made him.


End file.
